Konoha Email
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: The characters email accounts, this is a side story to K.I.M which will go into more detail and show more emotions of the characters. It also hints at plot points or explains things better, not necessary to read to understand K.I.M but it helps.
1. Chapter 1

Tenten's Email

Welcome, WeaponsXWieldingXPanda, you have 5 new messages!

To: WeaponsXWieldingXPanda

From: Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master

Subject: HELP!!!

Tenten, you've gotta help me! Neji is about ready to kill me, he caught Hinata and I kissing and now he wants to murder me. Any ideas how to calm him down? Can you like go train with him, and let him take his abuse out you? THANKS!!!

-Naruto

To:WeaponsXWieldingXPanda

From: PinkXSakuraX

Subject: Sasuke

Sasuke is soooo great. I made him buy me ice cream, and take me to a movie…a horror movie. I held onto him the entire time and he didn't mind at all! He's such a sweet guy:D How's Neji? I heard from Hinata that he's trying to kill Naruto, if not for her…I'd be helping. I think it's odd the two most cold hearted guys are the best boyfriends! Poor Ino…Shika never does anything with her…hmm…weird. Anyway, I gotta go, just thought I'd give ya some updates.

Luvs

Sakura

To: WeaponsXWieldingXPanda

From: Fate'sBird

Subject: DO NOT HELP NARUTO

I just caught Naruto with his tongue down my cousin's throat. I feel like my eyes are burning out of my head…no matter what, do not help that stupid blond brat! The only thing keeping him alive is Hinata's happiness, he should consider himself lucky.

Training tomorrow at 6 Tenten, and then we have a date at 7 PM, yes I decided this. It's a surprise so don't ask. I also have something for you…it's a gift for no reason. I think you'll love it, in fact I know you will. I have to go now, and beat the stupid jerk to a pulp…see you later. Love,

Neji

To: WeaponsXWieldingXPanda

From: Weapons R NEW STOCK

We have a new selection of fine Suna kunai, and a katana imported from Rain country and much more! Stop by soon, because for a limited time, the code at the end of this email will give you 10 off your next purchase, plus your membership which is 15 off! That's 25 off your next purchase! Hope to see you soon. 1274-2388-9854 is your code!

To: WeaponsXWieldingXPanda

From: BlondPrepGrrl

Subject: Shika

Tenten, I need help. I haven't been out with Shika for a week, either he's getting lazier…or he's cheating on me. I don't know what to do, Chouji won't tell me anything and Shika won't pick up the phone or anything! I'm really scared…I bet it's that sand girl who beat you at the Chuunin exams! He told me once he's had to escort her around Konoha as a "mission"! WHY WAS I SO BLIND!! Help me? I need advice…

Love Ino


	2. Chapter 2

Neji's Email

Welcome Fate'sBird, you have 3 messages.

To: Fate'sBird

From: WeaponsXWieldingXPanda

Subject: Re: DO NOT HELP NARUTO

Fine, I won't help him…just don't hurt him too badly, promise? I wanna know what you got me!! PLEASE TELL ME?!?! PLEASE!! I can't wait for our date…and if I win at training can we get ice cream too:D Neji…seeing Naruto like that…must have sucked big time! HA HA HA!! XOXO

-Tenten

To Fate'sBird

From: Weapons R Us

Subject: Order Confirmation

Hello valued customer, this email is to confirm you ordered: One steel Katana engraved with a personal message saying "To Tenten, the greatest weapons mistress in my life. Love Neji." If this is not your order please reply, if it is then come pick up your purchase!

To Fate'sBird

From: SharinganAvenger

Subject: Whipped.

HA HYUUGA IS WHIPPED!!! I'm not, but I'd do anything for Sakura. So ha, Tenten has you under her thumb you sissy! I do nice things for Sakura, like take her to movies and let her hold on to me. You're just a coldhearted jerk. So take that Hyuuga, I bet you as a better boyfriend.

Sasuke


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha Email Chapter 3: Sakura's Email

To: PinkXSakuraX

From: SharinganAvenger

Subject: Date

Hi Sakura, had a great time last night. You looked really pretty. Hope you had fun. Love you a lot, see you at training today alright?

-Sasuke

To: PinkXSakuraX

From: WeaponXWieldingXPanda

Subject: RE. Sasuke

Lol, Sasuke is sooo funny. I'm glad you have him whipped, it makes life entertaining. About Shikamaru and Ino…I don't think he's exactly…faithful. I think something's going on between him and Temari. Tell me what you think OK? Don't say anything to Ino.

Tennie

To: PinkXSakuraX

From: Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot

Subject: WEIRDEST THING EVER

Akamaru can type! He made a KIM account and logged on! He started bad mouthing our whole team…it was actually scary! I mean, he said Kiba was stupid, Shino was creepy and that I was annoying. I don't know how on earth he can type but it was freaky Sakura…really freaky.

-Hina

To: PinkXSakuraX

From: Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master

Subject: PRESENT HELP!!

Can you give me advice on what to give Hinata as a small "second date" gift? I wanna be cute, funny and charming…but also really sweet. So what should I get her??

-From Your future Hokage Friend


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha Email Chapter 4: Sasuke's Email

Hello ShariganAvenger…you have 4 new messages.

To: ShariganAvenger

From: Fates'Bird

Subject: Re: Whipped.

I am not whipped. You are. Sakura looks at you with puppy dog eyes and you melt. That's pathetic. And for your information Tenten and I have a great relationship, it's open and I can tell her anything. She never orders me around or anything. So take that. I beat you, bad.

-The Better Boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga

To: SharinganAvenger

From: Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master

Subject: How to HELP!

Sasuke…I need to know how to kiss a girl. Help me! PLEASE!! I wanna kiss Hinata, but I don't want to screw up and look stupid, but I also want her to be conscious! HELP ME!

-Naruto

To: SharinganAvenger

From: PinkXSakuraX

Subject: I LOVE YOU!!!

See subject :D I love you, and I miss you. Wanna go out tonight? There's an awesome movie playing or there's my house. Anyway, talk to you later hun!

Love

Sakura

To: SharinganAvenger

From: FangirlsInc.

Subject: Read this NOW

Attention, Mr. Sexy Uchiha, we have your girlfriend and unless you agree to marry all of us, we will kill her!

Hugs and Kisses from your favorite girls


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha Email Chapter 5: Naruto's Email

From: WeaponsXWieldingXPanda

To: Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master

Subject: RE. HELP!!!

Next time you piss off Neji, calm him down yourself Naruto. I'm not a punching bag or a scapegoat!

Tenten

From: SharinganAvenger

To: Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master

Subject: RE. How to HELP!

Naruto, you are my friend now, and I don't hate you anymore but I am NOT going to tell you how to spread your saliva all inside Hinata's mouth. This conversation already goes beyond what I've ever wanted to talk to you about. And I refuse to give you the sex talk either. I'm sure Kakashi would though.

-Sasuke

From: Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot

To: Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master

Subject: Thank you!

Thank you so much for the flowers and ramen coupons Naruto, I can't wait to use them with you. Would you like to go out tonight at 7?

Love Hinata

From: PinkXSakuraX

To: Hokge.Fox.Ramen.Master

Subject: CUT IT OUT!

Stop asking Sasuke-kun ridiculously creepy things…by the way, Hinata told you about Akamaru right? Do you think he'll ever go on again? (1) I'd be sooo freaked out.

From,

Sakura

(1: Yes that is forshadowing.)


End file.
